Private School
Transcript *(Scene cuts to Susie's baseball game) *Susie gets up. The pitcher throws a pitch. *Susie hits the ball to first base. The first baseman misses the ball. Susie runs to second base. The right fielder throws the ball over the second baseman's head. Susie runs to third. The left fielder throws the ball to the wrong player. Susie runs to home and scores. *Shubie: "Way to go Susie!" *(Scene cuts to the end of the game) *Shubie: "Nice win guys. Obviously that team was not very good which is why their at the bottom of the standing. But still the score was 8 to 2, that's pretty good. Our next game is against Rock Bottom, and I'm sure that game will be harder than this one. But still, nice win. Alright now clean up, and I'll see you next week. *Coach of the private school: "Excuse do you know who the parents are of the girl who hit the home run?" *Shubie: "She's mine actually." Coach: "Oh well I have an offer for you. You can obviously see my team isn't very good, and your team is the best in the league. So the offer is, your daughter can go to the school for free, if she plays for the baseball team." *Shubie: "Oh well I don't know, um..." Coach: "It's okay, you don't have to make the decision today just tell me when you do. Here's my number." *(Scene cuts to Nat's house) *Nat: "I think she should go. That school offers a way better education for her than at the public school. Plus, those kids come for wealthy backgrounds which could help Susie do better in the future. And if it doesn't work we could always just put her back in the public school." *Shubie: "I guess your right honey." *(Scene cuts to Nat's house a few days later) *Shubie: "Hey, their having some kind of dinner for the parents at this school." *Nat: "Well, Sadie's sick today, so I have to run the store by myself." *Shubie: "Oh, well, it's okay. I can go by myself." *(Scene cuts to the private school) *Shubie: "Can I sit here?" *Woman: "Seat's taken." *Shubie walks to another table. *Woman: "Seat's taken." *Shubie sits at a table with three other women. One gets up and walk away. *Woman: "Excuse me, but do you know what time it is? My daughter has a violin lesson at seven." *Shubie: "Sure, it's (looks at her watch) uh..." *Different Woman: "You use that piece of junk to tell time?" *Shubie: "Well yeah, what do you use?" Woman: "The Ultra Wristwatch of course. (Looks at her Ultra Wristwatch) It's 6:37." *Other Woman: "Thanks." *The woman gets up and ignorantly walks past Shubie. *Shubie: "Wow, you must be rich." *Woman with the Ultra Wristwatch: "Are you kidding? Before you came I was the poorest person here." *Shubie: "Really? But how much does that watch cost?" Woman: "Only $50,000." Shubie: "What? How are you poor compared to these people?" *Woman: "It's because everyone here spends all their money on expensive things that make them show of how rich they are. The only expensive thing I ever bought was this watch. And I only bought it so I could know the time. You see that woman over there?" *Shubie: "Yeah." *Woman: "She takes her kids to school with jetpacks. And that fat one over there, she has the Mega Closet 3,000. Which if you didn't know, is a machine that automatically puts on whatever you want when you walk in it. And the woman over there is the richest of them all. She has 36 makeup artists do her face every morning, and 24 artists do her nails." *Shubie: "Wow. But how come they needed my daughter to make the baseball team better? You guys sound like you have enough money to pay for private lessons." *Woman: "Well the kids that go here are usually unathletic, and these women aren't really into their children's sports so they don't pay for lessons or things like that. I should know, my son's the best player on the team. Take Mrs. Jetpack, her kids are sitting on the bench. And the fat lady, her son's at the bottom of the lineup." *Shubie: "What about the woman with 38 makeup artists?" *Woman: "She doesn't let her kids play baseball because she doesn't want them to think they're "average or below average" kids." *Shubie: "How stuck up can you get?" Woman: "I know right I've been dealing with this for years!" Shubie: "That stinks. But why don't they just get rid of the sports teams?" *Woman: "As you probably know this school is better than the others at almost everything. Sports is an exception. So since this school wants to be better than the rest in everything, they keep the sports teams. *Shubie: "Oh look at the time! It's (looks at her watch) uh..." *Woman (looks at her Ultra Wristwatch): "It's 9:03." *Shubie: "Ha ha. Right. Well, thanks for giving me information on the school." *Woman: "Your welcome. See you later." *Shubie: "Bye." *(Scene cuts to Susie's baseball game) *Shubie: "Nat, I need to tell you something. I don't think this school's the right place for Susie. I think these kids are too rich for Susie. I mean the poorest kid's mom has a watch worth $50,000! *Nat: "Ssh. Honey look. *(Scene cuts to Susie getting a single) *Kid: "Oh my god! That girl got a single! She got a single!" *(Scene ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes